In various applications, a compressible material is compressed between two surfaces for modification of the material in some way after being compressed. The material can be compressed too little, too much, or in an acceptable range of compression. It would be beneficial to provide an electrical switch that can indicate when the acceptable minimum compression force has been exceeded. It would further benefit if the switch actuates over a small gap and is longitudinally in-line with the device in which the switch is incorporated. It would also be beneficial if the minimum force setting of the switch could be pre-set to given force values.